villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Atom-Smasher (Arrowverse)
Albert "Al" Rothstein or Atom-Smasher, as dubbed by Martin Stein, is a meta-human from Earth-2 and the parallel version of Earth-1's Al Rothstein, who was strangled by him. He is portrayed by Adam Copeland. Biography Clearly an obvious difference between the histories of Atom-Smasher and his Earth-1 counterpart is that Atom-Smasher was in Central City when the particle accelerator exploded. It gave him the power to amplify his size using nuclear radiation. He became a criminal and had at least one in counter with Earth-2's Flash, Jay Garrick. At some point, Atom-Smasher was told by Zoom that he would return back to Earth-2 if he managed to kill the Flash. After murdering his Earth 1 counterpart, he attempted to attack the Flash during "Flash Day", the parade held for Barry who saved the city. While Barry received the keys to the city, Atom-Smasher hurled a at the mayor who was saved by the Flash. Joe West and Cisco then attempted to defeat Atom-Smasher but only caused him to use his powers to double his size. He was then defeated by Barry and Joe when Barry threw explosive cans at him and Joe shot them. The explosion caused Atom-Smasher to lose his mask for a moment and Joe and Barry saw his face, puzzled how Rothstein could still be alive. This caused Rothstein to flee from the scene. The team was later able to pinpoint Atom-Smasher's location at a hazardous waste reclamation plant. Arriving there, Barry was told by Atom-Smasher that he thought he had to search for Flash. Barry asked him why he killed and looked like Rothstein, but Atom-Smasher claimed that Barry wouldn't believe him. Barry then attacked Atom-Smasher but was grabbed by the throat and choked when Atom-Smasher grew his size. Atom-Smasher tried to kill Barry but was distracted by Cisco who activated the facility's fire alarms. Barry used this oppurtunity to escape and return to Star Labs. The team for a final time caught his attention with a distress signal in the shape of lightning bolt. The idea came from Cisco who got it from a comic book. Barry lured him into a reactor core at a nuclear plant and Cisco activated the reactor. While Barry quickly escaped, Atom-Smasher was locked into the room and exposed to too much radiation for him to absorb. Mortally wounded, he fell to the ground. Barry entered the reactor to ask Rothstein why he tried to kill him. Rothstein revealed that Zoom told him that he could get home if he did, but died without revealing more. Abilities * Radiokinesis: Atom-Smasher was able to absorb radioactivity and harness it, even if the source of the radiation is vast distances away After absorbing the radiation, his physical parameters became significantly increased. ** Superhuman strength: Atom-Smasher also had significantly enhanced strength compared to a normal man. He could easily lift up and throw a food stand several meters and likewise swat away full grown men with a single blow. ** Superhuman resilience: His skin was extremely resilient, bullets ricocheting off when fired at him. He also took many of the Flash's speed blows without really being phased at all. ** Superhuman mobility: The strength is his legs made him very fast and agile, being able to tail the Flash while he's running at super speed by running and leaping. ** Size manipulation: Using his accumulated radiation, Atom-Smasher could increase his size to significantly bigger than normal, usually twice his own size. This allowed him to proportionally increases his strength and resilience even further. Appearances The Flash Season 2 * "The Man Who Saved Central City" Gallery SmasherRadiation.png|Atom-Smasher absorbs radiation SmasherWithoutMask.png|Atom-Smasher without his mask SmasherBarry.png|Atom-Smasher strangles Barry SmasherRadiated.png|Atom-Smasher radiated Trivia * Atom-Smasher was named by Martin Stein instead of Cisco due to his ability to absorb atomic power, as well as simply smash things. Cisco would usually be pissed off if someone else named the meta humans instead of him and Ray Palmer, however he hugged Martin for that one. * In DC Comics proper, Albert Rothstein Atom Smasher is a hero from New Earth, not a villain from Earth-Two. * In the JSLA comics, Atom Smasher's villainous turn is similar to his appearance on the Flash. Navigation de:Atom-Smasher (Arrowverse) Category:DC Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Murderer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Necessary Evil Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:One-Shot Category:Tragic Category:Amoral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Betrayed Category:One-Man Army Category:Twin/Clone Category:Remorseful Category:Giant